A Time To Travel/Chapter 1
By Gigglepaw Poppypaw felt wind in his fur as he stretched his elegant long legs out in front of him. "I'm gonna get you, furbrain!" Ivypaw yowled as she forced herself forward. Poppypaw laughed, leaves crunching under his paws as he flew through the woods. Bounding forward, he leaped onto a rock and sat, not even breathing hard. “Where's Mosspaw?" he asked his sister as Ivypaw plopped down, panting. “I...dunno," the other apprentice said, gulping in air. He's normally...not...this late." The russet tom licked his paws. A scent of herbs hung around him and his eyes were a brilliant green. Poppypaw looked upward, squinting through the treetops. “It's almost sunhigh." he told Ivypaw, slightly annoyed. “If Mosspaw isn't here soon I'm going to have to leave. Lightningfoot expects me to be back with herbs soon." Ivypaw nodded. “I told Windbreaker that I was going hunting. If I don't bring home prey, I'm in big trouble." Just as she finished speaking,a grey and white tom ran up,gasping for air. “I'm sorry I'm late," Mosspaw panted, “But you have to see this." Spinning on his heels, he bounded into the forest. Poppypaw exchanged a glance with Ivypaw, then they followed their brother into the forest. Puffing, sides heaving, Ivypaw struggled to keep up. Poppypaw dropped back, slowing his pace. “You okay?" he asked her. She nodded, unable to speak. “Mosspaw," he yelled after his brother, “Wait." Mosspaw padded back towards him and Ivypaw. She was sitting,leaning on a tree root. Struggling to catch her breath, she took a huge gulp of air. “Ivypaw," Mosspaw asked, looking at her, “Are you okay? We can take you back to camp..." Looking at him, Poppypaw saw concern in his eyes. This was bad. Mosspaw ALWAYS fought with Ivypaw. If he was truly worried about her... He didn't want to think about it. Ivypaw shook her head. “I'm fine." she insisted. “Just give me a moment." She pulled herself to her paws and staggered a few steps. Poppypaw walked to her side. “How much farther is it, Mosspaw?" He asked, glancing at his sister in worry. “Not far. Just around the rock." Leading the way, he thumped down next to a strange block of cool, shiny material. On one end was a wooden board. It was cold, then Mosspaw pressed a large circle. Poppypaw slowly came closer, scenting the block. “It's getting warmer..." Mosspaw nodded. “When then watch this..." He hit another circle and the thing began to cool down. “This would be able to heat the den in leaf-bare!" Ivypaw gasped, eyes wide. “That's amazing!" Then she paused. “How do we get it to camp?" Mosspaw shrugged and smashed the circle. Sitting on the cool, shiny thing, he sighed as a cold breeze ruffled the forest. Ivypaw thumped down behind him, relaxing at the warm thing. Poppypaw looked at it uneasily. Fear rippled his pelt. “Are you sure this is safe?" he asked flatly, staring at a small, round thing at the end of the board. Twoleg symbols were placed around the circle and to sticks spun wildly in both directions. A low hum started. At first he thought it was Mosspaw purring, then realized it was coming from the box. Poppypaw gingerly rested his paw on the wood board,studying it. The hum stopped. A cloud formed. He was jerked forward. Poppypaw thought he would be sick. A wild spinning shook the thing as blackness consumed him. He could hear Ivypaw groaning at the sudden jerking, and Mosspaw yelped as pitch black descended over them. Then Poppypaw couldn't hear anything. Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:A Time To Travel